


Super Friendly

by dreaminghour



Series: Shuffle Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disco, Drunken Flirting, End of the World, F/F, Sunsets, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by music, mostly about Lena and Kara as a couple. Romantic, platonic, possibly sexual. Read into it whatever you want.





	1. Take You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (Super)girl can dream, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Take You Home by Baekhyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBI0QipEUW4)

Kara lifted the sheets without actually straightening them. She angrily fluffed the pillows without bursting them. She couldn’t settle. Her thoughts kept dashing away. She couldn’t stop rehashing the last night: drinks after work with her new boss, the necessity of switching to club soda so that she didn’t have to pretend to be drunk.

Lena had gotten drunk, tipsy really, and had been _super_ friendly.

Ha. No pun.

She didn’t say anything untoward, nothing she’d regret the next day, but when Kara had suggested she take Lena home, she’d huskily whispered: “I wish you would.”

Kara had probably misunderstood.


	2. Song for Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Song for Ten_ by Murray Gold

Kara had developed a fondness for the view from the outbound radio tower. Not for the skyscrapers downtown, but the broad sweep of the river as it headed in from the land, and the slow increase of warehouses which were bundled with shotgun houses so derelict they were never going to be torn down. It wasn’t the view that her city was famous for, that was from the northern bridge looking out to the ocean, but it reminded her of what she was protecting. The sun set at her back casting long dark shadows. It reminded her of small justices. 


	3. Roly-Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hates disco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Roly-Poly by T-ARA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhezLlzHCM8)

_“I’ve been forced into hosting a disco party,” Lena had said._

And yet… from the bar Kara saw her boss scowling at someone wearing a white polyester suit, but when Kara snuck an x-ray peek she saw Lena’s foot keeping time.

_“Please come so it’ll at least be bearable.”_

Kara smiled, bobbing and weaving her way across the gyrating floor.

“Oh, not you, too. That looked like dancing. What’s this?”

Kara handed over a cup. “Gotta stay hydrated.”

“I’m not dancing.”

“I would _never_.”

But as Kara began to move, Lena was swept up in it. She blamed her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song by T-ARA, give it a listen if you don't know it!


	4. Yellow Flicker Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is left alone at the end of a world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde

Kara didn’t dare cry, she couldn’t show weakness. Beneath a poison sky her skin was like tissue paper.

“We wish it could have been different, Zor-el.”

The sound of their leaving was like rumbling steel. Once alone, she only waited until the rumbling began before she let her tears fall. She felt the desolation. Were she super, she’d have torn the ropes away with less than a shrug, pulled down the sky and lifted herself back up without breaking a sweat. The disappointment in herself erupted out into sobs.

The explosions grew closer. She was so tired. She’d give anything. Anything, anything…

“Oh, Kara…”

She lifted her head as much as she could, saw brown hair whipping around the figure in front of her. This was it, her mother had come to her in the end.

“Just one second.”

Kara’s shuddered as she felt a hand on her face, then someone hugged her and cut her bonds.

“You came,” Kara rasped.

Determined green eyes locked on her, a shadow of a brave smile on Lena’s face.

“Let’s go home.”

Kara took Lena’s silver gloved hand and for a disorienting moment they spun out of that place, into a warmer world.


	5. A Lot of Life Behind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy doesn't suit Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A Lot of Life Behind Us_ \- Murray Gold

It was a rare morning. In the stillness, the café lulling, Kara could sharpen her hearing. She focused on the floor just above. Waiting to hear Lena came in, Eve set coffee out, the whirring computer, those familiar keystrokes.

She wanted to fly, descend as the sun rose, stand proud. Not just a reporter and confidante, but the heroine. Maybe hold Lena again.

She stuttered over the next wish: to see Lena first every day, yet settling for stumbling in after Eve. Green jealousy didn’t fit Kara, so when she heard Lena’s footsteps, she climbed and plastered on a smile.


	6. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stays on the phone until Lena falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Nightcall_ \- London Grammar

“Lena,” Kara breathed into her phone, yearning.

There was no response, of course. She let the line die and let the call drop. Kara turned to face her Mecca, stretched her focus across the cityscape, through the towers, toward Lena.

“I need to tell you how I feel...” Her lips shaped the words without letting them pass.

In a second of silence Kara’s heart was letting itself down and slowing, she heard a murmur, a reply, but it couldn’t be. Her pulse leaped the distance in a single bound.

Lena was asleep, already dreaming, and Kara had heard her name.


	7. In My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV of Red Kryptonite Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _In My Mind_ \- Dynoro & Gigi D’Agostino

Lena knew this dream well, but now she knew it had been drained of color. Maybe it was Red Kryptonite, maybe it was overdue. Kara beckoned and Lena followed onto the dance floor. Lights flashed, the floor plunged into darkness again and again, Kara gripped her hips tightly with steel. Heat was trapped beneath Lena’s hair, but she didn’t dare tie it up. She shook it loose and pulled Kara closer. They could dance like this, they could dance forever as long as Kara didn’t... She felt the sizzle as their lips met, and as they were dropped into blackness.


	8. Northway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Northway_ \- Else

For Kara this was a dream come true. She flew up the coast in the cabrio she’d rented, and let the sun soak her skin. She glanced at Lena, who hadn’t spoken since two exits back, but was still smiling. They’d been giddy at first, talking so much, but the silence was comfortable, too. Kara shifted gears as the hills rose around them, and let her hand drift over to Lena, who held her tightly. Then, leaned over to kiss Kara on the cheek, blushing. Had either been this perfectly vulnerable before? Kara was already home in never ending love.


	9. Don't Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble!
> 
> Supergirl tells Lena Luthor her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Don’t Talk_ \- Jennie Abrahamson

“Don’t,” Lena said.

Kara turned back.

“I know this isn’t the moment,” Lena’s voice hitched, she was already deflating as the words left. “But there will probably never be a right time. I need to tell you…” Lena got quieter so Kara stepped closer. “I don’t know how we can come back from this, how can I let you go again. Wait, I don’t know how to say this.”

“Nothing has—”

“Don’t talk.” Lena’s cheeks were glistening, her stubborn hands hugging her elbows. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. How can I let you just go on being Supergirl? I feel happy, but I’m also so scared. If the two people I care about most are the same person, then it’s so much easier to lose everything.”

She gasped and Kara reached instinctively, wanting to hold Lena, waiting to be let in.

“I can’t lose you. I can’t. I can’t not tell you… you’re so important to me. If I lost you—”

“Shh—”

“I'm in love with you and I’m so scared.”

“I know.” Kara pulled her close, embracing her with her arms still crossed, “I feel the same way.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”


	10. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly a prequel to "Don't Talk."
> 
> Kara slow dances with Lena, and is open with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Open_ \- Rhye

Sunset swiftly drained the afternoon, switching over to black and white. Kara and Lena were dancing slowly. Their hair tied up to reveal pale coolness, a place to kiss, to rest. But the music stayed steady, so they simply swayed together. This was something nearly out of control, like a battle in the final act that would end in consumption and acceptance. 

“Lena.” Kara pulled away. “I need to tell you...”

Kara looked to Lena’s mouth. Those pale eyes shuttered, lips parted, leaning…

“I need to tell you who I am.”

“Kara?”

“Yes, Kara.”

Wide-eyed Lena.

“Kara Zor-El.”

Hands dropped.


End file.
